Love Fest: Request Edition
by MusicLover500
Summary: A continuation of my 'Love Fest' story- only this time I will be taking requests for pairings with Elena along with writing my own oneshots. *Fandoms I will take requests for listed at the end of first chapter*


_Like the summary said, this is a request edition- I will take you, the readers, requests along with writing my own. The fandoms I know are listed at the bottom of this chapter._

_This is for TheElegantFaerie's birthday- I hope you like it, and happy birthday (well, early birthday, but still)! You should really check out her challenges- they're amazing!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Unbelievable: Eomer/Elena (TheElegantFaerie)

Elena stared out across the plains of Rohan, scarcely daring to believe this was real. She fiddled with the ring on her ring finger as she watched the sun set, remembering clearly the events that led to her wearing this very ring.

She had dropped into Middle-earth after a spell cast by Bonnie meant to save her from Klaus' sacrifice went wrong and transported her to another dimension.

The brunette had been lost and confused at first, but with help from a wizard named Gandalf, she soon learned the art of swordplay and was chosen to accompany a group known as the Fellowship to destroy an object called the One Ring. The quest gave her a purpose in this new and strange world, and brought her to her first friends.

Despite her happiness with her companions- when they weren't fighting for their lives against Orcs or some other servant of Sauron- she still felt like something was missing, and knew that was the feeling of love- of loving someone and being loved in return.

Elena had believed that feeling would remain with her however long she lived- Gandalf had already told her that he knew of no spell that could send her back to Mystic Falls- until she met Eomer, Third Marshal of the Riddermark.

The circumstances under which they met wasn't the most ideal, but because she had ended up spending quite a bit of time in Rohan's company, she ended up becoming friends with him.

She had no idea either of them felt more until after the final battle outside the gates of Mount Doom. Somewhere in the midst of the battle she completely lost sight of Eomer, but she didn't have time to worry as Orc after Orc came at her.

After Sauron's tower collapsed and the battle ended, Elena weaved her way through the mass of warriors, checking to see what state her friends were in, when suddenly a hand grabbed her and spun her around.

The brunette came face to face with Eomer, who looked relatively unharmed except for a few cuts. His gaze looked over her anxiously, like he was making sure she was ok.

"I'm fine, for the most-" She began to say, but was cut off by him abruptly kissing her. Almost reflexively, she returned it.

The two stayed like that for a few more minutes, before he pulled away. As she looked at him, she knew they had crossed a line there was no going back from.

And, almost six months later, he slipped a ring on her finger, and the two wed not long after.

She was pulled out of her memories by a presence behind her, and turned around to see it was Eomer. She smiled at him, and stopped fiddling with the ring on her finger.

It was unbelievable how she had ended up here from being lost in a strange new world, yet she didn't mind it.

* * *

_And it's finished… finally. I hope you like it, TheElegantFaerie. And happy birthday!_

_Fandoms I know and will willingly take requests for: Harry Potter, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, Lord of the Rings, Teen Wolf, Hobbit, Star Wars, Iron Fey, Vampire Academy (only on Frostbite, though), NCIS, Criminal Minds, Angel, Once Upon A Time, Inheritance Cycle, Hunger Games, Mortal Instruments, Shadow Falls series, Percy Jackson, Tiger's Curse, Falling Skies, Reign, Sleepy Hollow (2013), Being Human (UK- and only with the original trio), Avengers, Supernatural (only on the third season- still trying to play catch up) and Blood Ties. _

_Fandoms I will eventually (hopefully) add to this list: Doctor Who, Sherlock, Veronica Mars, Game of Thrones, and Merlin. _

_Fandoms I don't really enjoy but will take requests for if I feel like it: Twilight._


End file.
